zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Caelan Roth/Relationships
This page is comprised of Caelan Roth's relationships with characters he has interacted with. Affiliations Beacon Academy Caelan is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. CRLN Caelan is a member and the team leader of Team CRLN. Signal Academy Caelan is a graduate from Signal Academy. Relatives *Unnamed parents *Carmen Roth (older sister) Unnamed parents Caelan has a very strained relationship with her parents due to the fact that for nearly all his life, his parents always seemed to favor his sister over him and spent much time talking about how much like Carmen he should be. This caused Caelan to resent his parents for favoring Carmen and practically encouraging him to be like someone else rather than himself. He rarely ever speaks of or even to his parents. Carmen Roth Carmen Roth is Caelan's older sister. Because of how much time their parents spent praising Carmen and telling Caelan how much he should be like her, Caelan developed a deep resentment for his sister. This resentment became so extreme that he refused to do anything that Carmen had already done, as a small form of rebellion against his parents. In fact, Caelan spent much time purposely doing anything the opposite way Carmen had. Love interest Hyacintha Litwinovii Hyacintha is Caelan's childhood friend, partner, teammate and love interest. They first met when they were kids and Caelan had wandered into her yard looking for his toy. Since then, he made of habit of sneaking onto her family's yard to play with her. When they first met, he couldn't pronounce her name properly and wound up calling her "Cynthia", an affectionate nickname he still calls her today. Although, he is very possessive of it and does not like anyone else to call her Cynthia. As they grew older, they attended Signal Academy together. When Cynthia expressed interest in continuing on to Beacon Academy to become a Huntress, Caelan decided to follow her, despite having sworn to never become a Huntsmen like his sister, out of his love for her and desire to protect her. During Initiation, Caelan desperately sought Cynthia out, unwilling to partner with anyone else and unwilling to let anyone else partner with her. While Caelan can be somewhat cold and mean to other, he is kind and compassionate to Cynthia. Most time, Cynthia also encourages him to behave better and treat people more nicely. Friends Aiden Radcliffe Aiden is one of Caelan's teammates on Team CRLN. Because of his unwillingness to "share" Cynthia with others, Caelan often ignored Aiden and refused to acknowledge him as part of the team. It was not until Aiden was being bullied by Cardin and Cynthia encouraging him to intervene when Caelan finally accepted Aiden as part of the team, albeit barely. For the most part, Caelan saw Aiden as a potential rival for Cynthia's affection until Aiden assured him otherwise. Since then, the two have formed a strong friendship and fight well together. Delilah North Delilah is Caelan's other teammate on Team CRLN. Because Delilah does not speak much, there is little that can be drawn from their personal relationship. Regardless, they fight well together and are both dedicated to the team. Delilah is the only one who never questions his judgement, though Caelan is not sure whether it is out of faith in him or general disinterest in arguing. However, Caelan admits that he is sometimes put off by how quiet and emotionless Delilah is. Despite this, the pair have a mutual and silent respect for one another. Erek Kyanos Caelan has a bit of a rivalry with Erek Kyanos of Team JADE. The pair often butt heads due to their stubborn personalities and usually compete to outdo each other in combat. However, beneath it all, they share a close brother-like bond. Kestrel Kestrel is Cynthia's pet falcon. Caelan is very close with Kestrel due to his friendship with Cynthia and considers him to be a valuable ally. Enemies Cardin Winchester Caelan has an antagonistic relationship with Cardin due to his hatred for Cardin's bullying of other students. Though for the most part, Caelan remained passive to this, it was not until Cardin began bullying Aiden that prompted Caelan to act to defend his teammate. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z